What if?
by Franco Nixon
Summary: eh. a project I attempted.


Ruby-

Waking up this morning, I went downstairs to breakfast. Hoping to explain what happened last night to daddy, before Gissille got to him first. I know the first words out of her mouth will be, "Ruby did it!"

That is just not true. Last night, Gissille invited me to a party with some of her girl friends. She drove me to this resturaunt in the french quarter. When we arrived, there were no girls. Her on again off again boyfriend Beau, and my high school sweetheart Paul were there. I was not supposed to see either.

When I lived with my grandmere, she told me that she believed that Paul was my half-brother, and that I should break up with him. I told him and broke his heart. He hated me for weeks. Refused to talk to me. It broke my heart. The story was that when his mother was pregnant, so was mine. They just so happened to go into labor the same evening. My grandmere took my mother to the tates, so she could deliver both children safely. However, one child died shortly after. My grandmere was not in the room at the time, so she could not determine whos baby it was. Both women claimed the living baby boy as their own, but alas, Mrs. Tate got to keep him. She named him Paul.

My mother swore up and down until the day she died, that paul was hers. At the time, my family could not afford a lawsuit, let alone a test to prove it. So Pauls parents remained a mystery. Only his parents and my family knew.

One day, I was walking along the shore, when I heard Pauls boat make its' way to me. He stopped two feet away.

"Get on Ruby,"

I hesitated, afraid of him, of what he might do.

"Ruby."

He looked angry, frustrated. I climbed onto the boat quickly and sat down on the seat. He sped away quickly further into the swamp. The world was a blur, I saw animals for a moment and then they were gone. It seemed he was looking for a specific spot.

After about a hour, paul stopeed the boat. I looked around. I have never been this far in the swamp. It was beautiful, I've never seen the flowers here. Bright purples, and blues. Huge lillies that shone like gold. The songs the bird sang was beautiful. It was heaven on earth.

Paul came and sat next to me, taking my hand in his. I tried pulling away, but he held on fast. "Ruby, my Ruby. Hear me out."

I nodded and stared at him. He had tears in the corners of his eyes.

"The day you told me you think we are siblings, you broke my heart. I know the day I tried to convince you to run off with me, I scared you. I thought you would never want to look at me again. I am sorry. I just love you so much,"

Tears finnally poured down his face. I smiled gently," I know Paul, and I am so sorry."

He put his hands up. "That evening I went to my dad and asked him to tell me the truth, he confessed it all, he told me of the affair with your mother, he explained the death of the other baby. However, he was also out of the room, so he did not know if I was a Tate, or a Landry."

He stood up, and began to pace. No longer looking at me. He put his hands behind his neck. " I went to bed devastated, I had hoped he would tell me your a liar, and that we are not related."

"The next morning, my mother came to my room. She was crying and apologizing. Telling me how she wanted to tell me, but she wanted me to love her. I calmed her down, she then gave me the greatest gift of all. The night before, she called a doctor. He referred her to a specialist, a DNA specialist. All we needed was my DNA and yours."

"I went to your Grandmere, and explained what I wanted, She gave me your used towl, I blouse, and one of your combs."

I gasped, I wondered why she bought me a new comb! I thought it was odd, but a nice gift.

Paul nodded. "Yes, Ruby. I got us tested. This morning, I got the results."

I held my breath. Anxiosely waiting.

Paul turned to me, then ran to me and picked me up. I giggled from the feel of him against me. He kissed me passionetely, I kissed back. "Ruby, we can get married."

I squealed with excitement. "Oh paul, I love you!" He edged me towards my seat, kissing my body the whole way. Moaning with excitement, I leaned back and let him touch my body. I could feel his fingers on my breasts. They no longer felt evil, hot; but wonderful, soothing.

He whispered in my ear, "I'm a Tate, Ruby, I'm a Tate!" I smiled. I can marry him, I can...

Paul started fumbling with my blouse, my heart started pounding, but I didn't stop him. I had no plans to go anywhere today, so I didn't put a brassiere on. Soon my breasts were exposed to the fresh air. Paul gasped with pleasure and brought his lips to my peaks. He moaned with pleasure. Soon I could feel his hardness pressing against my thigh. I gasped with suprise. He quieted me down with kisses to my lips. "Oh Ruby," Paul moaned in my ears.

He took my silence as agreement. He took off his shirt, and then got up and took a thick blanket from a basket he had by the wheel. He layed it on the hard floor and came to me and layed me down. With a strong force, he pulled my skirt up and began kissing me everywhere. I moaned, did I want this? I heard Paul fumble with his pants, pulling them down he squeezed between me.

I have one moment left. Paul looked at me with such love in his eyes. I stared back with the same intensity. "Ruby, do you want this?" With tears in my eyes I nodded. He kissed those tears away.

He entered me and I moaned with pain, Paul took that as pleasure. He pushed and pushed, it felt like waves and waves of pleasure. Soon I started to moan with pleasure as well. Closing my eyes I let the ecstasy come. I felt a hot burst inside me, I almost screamed with the intensity of the pleasure. Paul Smiled, and layed beside me.

I just lost my virginity to Paul Tate. "I love you Ruby." I leaned towards him, looking him in the eyes.

" I love you too, Paul." He closed his eyes. I closed mine as well, soon drifting off to sleep.

I wake to the sound of the motor running. I sit up, looking around for paul. I find him at the wheel, throwing my clothes back on I hurry up to see him.

"What time is it Paul?" Patting his hand gently. "I need to get you home," He replied instead of answering me.

We continued in silence. When we arrived, he helped me off the boat, and we went towards my home. About 50 yards away, I saw A limo. Shocked, me and paul sped up. I heard laughing and light music. From outside, I saw many lights on. We looked at each other, and entered my home.

"Grandmere, I'm home."

The house got quiet, I walked into the living room. My grandmere was in her chair, and there was a man and women sitting quietly on the small couch. "Hello, I am Ruby, and this is Paul Tate."

The man stood up, smiling. He came towards me quickly. Taking my hand he kissed it quickly. "You are just as lovely as I imagined." I blushed, and took a step back.

"Now, Pierre, you are scaring her. Don't you think?" He chuckled.

"Of course, I must be quiet the character."

My grandmere stood now. "Ruby, sit down child. We need to talk to you."

She turned to Paul. "Paul, do you mind going into the kitchen and getting me a glass of water?"

Paul understood. "Yes Ma'am. " He left the room. I heard the front door shut.

The man began, "Ruby, I am going to be straight forward with you. I am your Father."

I gasped! There has been too many revelations today.

"I used to go hunting with my father, your grandfather. We decided to go to Houma one weekend. I hired a trapper, unknowingly meeting your mother. Now, I will not go into detail, but, you were conceived. I am a prominent bussiness man in New Orleans. I wanted to raise you here, but my father got word of Leighs pregnancy. He told my wife, and she insisted we adopt the child. I was not here when you were born. Daphne was."

He nodded towards the women next to him. She smiled at me.

"Daphne took home a child, with ruby red hair, a beautiful baby. However, Until recently, I did not know she took home only one baby. Your mother gave birth to twins."

I sat back, stunned.

"Me, Daphne, and your Grandmere Catherine think you should stay at our home until you finish high school. That you should meet your sister Gissille."

I was shocked, go to New Orleans? No, what about Paul.

I heard the door slam and we all stood up.

"Gosh, is she here yet? I'm tired of waiting in this stupid, smelly swamp. Oh, and there is a guy on the porch widdleing. Carving! I want to go home!"

Daphne sighed. She was a beautiful women, long blonde hair, and dazzling blue eyes. Tall like a model, I can see how a man would fall for her.

"This, is Gissille."

My sister entered. Even though they told me I was a twin, it is still shocking to see my face on someone else. I gasp, then look down quickly. She just oozes rich. Shes wearing a channel dress, with high heels. She is bedecked with jewelry, while I am in a modest blouse and skirt. I have a small locket on.

"What are you staring at, were twins, get used to it."

Grandmere Catherine gasps. Daphne quickly goes to Gisselle. "Get in the car, you are going home."

She turned back to me. "Ruby, While you were out, your grandmother packed you a suitcase. Follow Gissille outside. We are going. She exited with my sister.

I turned to my Grandmere and my father. "I dont want to go. I want to stay here with Paul." My dad frowned. "Well, how about I speak to him. We can work something out."

I nodded. I went outside to see Paul. Paul took me in his arms. "Ruby, I talked to my father, I am buying a apartment on the strip. I will live there until we can go back to Houma, I will move in next week."

I nodded, "Paul, I love you."

"I love you too, Ruby."

That was the last time I saw Paul Tate, until last night. When I arrived in New Orleans I was forbidden to see Paul, I was only allowed to be with blue blooded creoles. No cajuns. Daphnes exact words.

Gissille called Paul and told him to meet Beau and go to the resturaunt. Gissille swore up and down that she picked this resturaunt so noone would see us, but when we got home. Daphne was ready for us. She told me to go upstairs, and that I was grounded for the rest of the summer. I was an embarrassment to her.

I hurried downstairs. Daddy was Just sitting down to his eggs. "Daddy, I need to explain."

He looked up and smiled. "Ruby, I talked to Daphne last night. I don't think she likes you very much. You have kept your cajun side, which by the way I love, and don't think you should change a thing. But she won't budge. So I have been looking, and I have found a school for girls. A boarding school. You and Gissille leave at noon today. I called Paul last night, There is a college in the same town. Paul will live there, and apparently will be roommates with Beau. I checked the school, you can have as many guests as you like for as long as you like, but there is a curfew, and certain rules and whatnot. Which I am sure will be no problem for you."

I nodded. I went upstairs. I opened the combining doors to mine and Gissilles room. Suprisingly, she is up and packing. "Mother told me last night. She hates you, you know."

"I know, but at least we don't have to be here now."

"Yea, but now I have to really hide my booze, and Beau is coming to live with Paul. That must be weird for you. Your lover and your ex."

Reffering to the two dates I went on with Beau. Beau wanted to sleep with me, that is when I confessed to him, I lost my virginity to Paul. He then told Gissille, who told Daphne.

I got a call from Paul. "I will call you later tonight. I can't wait to see you, darling. I am so sorry about the dinner last night, but I don't have the apartment in the city now. After this year we can return to the bayou. I promise."

We said goodbye to Daddy, but neither of us bothered with Daphne. Four hours later we arrived at Dullianna's School for Girls. A tall church-like building loomed before us. I can't wait to leave already.


End file.
